To the Future
by Whatev3691
Summary: It's the end of the school year, and everything seems normal. But that's only until Kyon messes with Asahina's TPDD and ends up somewhere else, but with some very familiar people. KyonxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Whatev3691 here with my first Haruhi fanfic. I've had this idea for a while and finally finished it. I love all the books in the series, and of course I've watched the show. **

**This takes place at the end of their first year of high school. I don't remember what book that would correspond to. I tried to make my writing style similar to the writing style in the books, so if you've read them hopefully you'll see what I mean. It may have a very, very slight spoiler for people who haven't read the latest book.**

**I've actually finished the entire story, but I won't upload each new chapter until I get a few reviews of the chapter before. Even just a few words would be great. So if you want to read more, please leave a short review and I'll update the story! Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP".

Snuggled up warm under my covers, I tried to ignore the blaring alarm clock that was determined to yank me out of my lovely sleep. I had been dreaming about Asahina-san, or at least I think I had. I was filled that calm, happy feeling I always get when she's around, anyway. Oh well, it didn't really matter anyway, as my sister ran into my room and pounced on me, making my attempts to stay asleep futile.

"Shami~, Shami~, Kyon has to wake up~," she sang in an out-of-tune voice while pulling our calico cat Shamisen off my bed. From the way his claws dug into the mattress, I guess he wanted to go back to sleep, too, but none can resist my sister in the morning. Sorry Shamisen, we're in the same boat.

…Might as well get up now.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh<em>.

This hill. Whoever decided to build a school at the top of a ridiculously steep hill was either a sadistic bastard or someone who had been forced to climb a hill everyday himself. Or maybe both.

You'd think I would have gotten used to it after doing it every day for almost a year, but it's still as tiring as the first time I climbed it back in the beginning of freshman year. That's right, in about a month I'll be moving up to the second year, along with Koizumi, Nagato, and of course, that girl.

I'd like to say that nothing has really changed in a year, but that would be a bald-faced lie. For one, I discovered that aliens, time travelers, and espers exist in this world. I also met that chaotic woman and was dragged into the SOS Brigade, was brought to the future, the past, and alternate dimensions, played baseball, experienced the last two weeks of summer over 15,000 times, made a movie, almost got killed, and saved the world.

It was an interesting year, to say the least.

And as I walked into class 1-5, I saw the cause of all my adventures from my first year of high school.

Suzumiya Haruhi.

Sitting at the desk behind mine, staring out the window absentmindedly, she looked as bored as the first time I saw her. I walked over and plonked myself down in the seat in front of her.

"Yo," I said, with a wave.

She looked at me with her chin in her hand and said, "Hey."

Was she back to her old melancholic state? Would Koizumi have to deal with more of those Closed Spaces? Ha, maybe that'll keep that annoying smile off his face for a while. He's getting paid for something from that Organization, isn't he?

"What are you mumbling about?" she asked. "I'm always like this! And anyway, it's normal to be a bit reflective this time of year. We're almost done with our first year of high school, our first year!" she exclaimed. "Why shouldn't I think about old memories?"

Think about whatever you want, as long as it doesn't result in pulling me to some bug-infested bog to look for swamp monsters or running around town looking for non-existent "mysterious" events, while I pay for everything, mind you.

"Have you accomplished everything you wanted this year?"

"Of course not! I have a list 50 miles long of more things I wanted to do!" she said with a scowl. "If people met all their goals for a year, it would lead to over-satisfaction and complacency, and they would get lazy and boring. Always plan to do 100 times more than you physically can, and then do it! Remember that Kyon!"

I'll ignore the sheer lunacy of that statement for now, and also avoid asking what some of the things on that 50-mile long list are.

At that point Okabe-sensei walked in, and the class stood up, greeted him, and bowed before sitting down to start our lessons, or in my case, take a nap.

* * *

><p>The school day ended uneventfully, and Haruhi and I set off to our usual after-school location, the LiteratureSOS Brigade clubroom. I knocked before entering, just in case Asahina-san was in there changing, although I won't pretend I would mind catching a glimpse of her well-formed body.

No one answered, so we walked in to see Koizumi sitting at his normal spot, and Nagato in the corner reading a huge book in what looked like Arabic. Why can't you beam your knowledge of every language on Earth to my brain? I would never have to study for English tests again!

"Hey everyone!" Haruhi said, but with a smile that wasn't quite as bright as the one she usually wore to the clubroom.

"Good afternoon, Suzumiya-san," said Koizumi, in his obnoxiously smooth voice.

Nagato didn't move.

I sat down across from Koizumi, who waved and pointed at the checkers board in front of him on the table. Eh, why not, I'll probably beat him anyway.

We played for a little while, Haruhi surfed the Net on the computer, and Nagato read. All the sudden I realized something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Asahina-san?" I said.

Just as Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, the door flew open, and the girl in question walked into the room.

"Everyone, sorry I'm late!" she said cutely, and gave us a small bow. Just that enough is all I need to forgive you. I'm sure anyone would forgive you, even if you had just destroyed a small country in Africa by accident.

"Mikuru-chan, you should let your brigade leader know if you're going to be late!" Haruhi said, pointing at her. "We could've had important business to discuss."

What important business? Which ridiculous activity we're going to embarrass ourselves in next?

"Shut up, Kyon! Just because today happens to be slow doesn't mean we can slack off! Paranormal phenomena are happening all the time, we always have to be on time and on the look out!"

You do that, I'll drink Asahina-san's tea and enjoy trouncing Koizumi in board games.

"Sorry, sorry, I had some matters to discuss with…one of my teachers," Asahina-san said, with some hesitation.

Although it seemed slightly suspicious to me, Haruhi seemed to buy it, and just told her to make sure and let her know in the future. Then she shoved Koizumi and I out the door so she could force Asahina-san into her maid costume. I still wonder why after all this time, Asahina-san still resists.

From then on the rest of the day went by with nothing out of the ordinary, and when Nagato closed her giant book we all took it as the cue to pack up and go.

However, as I waved goodbye to Haruhi, Koizumi, and Nagato outside of the school gates, Asahina-san remained with me.

"I actually have some business today in the direction of your home, Kyon-kun," she explained. "So I'm going to walk with you, if it's alright."

If it's alright? Is that really a question? Getting to walk home with the number one North High beauty is a dream come true!

As we walked down the hill together in the opposite direction of the other SOS members, I asked her why she was really late to the clubroom.

"Well, the thing is, it seems that my superiors have been pleased with my work lately, and have decided to give me a bit more security clearance and responsibility," she said shyly. "They let me know as soon as class let out."

Ah, so the older Asahina-san, who is pulling the strings for my Asahina-san, finally gave her younger self a little credit? That's nice to hear. It'll make Asahina-san feel more important, for sure.

As I was thinking this, I noticed something I had never seen before on Asahina-san's wrist. It looked like a cross between a watch and a bracelet, and it was made out of some metallic substance but had a digital screen showing some numbers on it. There were also a few buttons on either side of the screen.

"Hey Asahina-san, what's that?" I asked, pointing at it. "You must've just put it on now, I don't remember seeing you with it in the clubroom…"

She looked surprised and tried to turn it away from me. "…Yes, I didn't want Suzumiya-san to see it, it's sort of a physical manifestation of the TPDD…" she looked shocked. "Wait, how can I say that? It should be classified information…" she said while looking thoughtful.

"So this is one of the ways you time travel? Let me see, let me see, you've already told me that much!" For some reason a Haruhi-like curiosity took over, and I really wanted to examine it more closely. I mean, I had already time traveled multiple times, what's the harm in giving me a little look?

"Kyon-kun, I can't! That wouldn't be a good idea for this current time plane," she said with a firm look.

However, I didn't want to accept that. I reached over to her wrist and held on, trying to pull it closer to my face so I could see it.

"Kyon-kun, nooo!" she squealed, while attempting to wriggle out of my grasp. She flailed her arms, but I had a tight grip. She then got the idea to actually try and pull my hand off with her other arm but I caught it with mine. I'm glad no one else was around then, because this situation would've looked like I was some sort of predator, especially with Asahina-san being so innocent. I just couldn't resist the allure of seeing a time-travel device up close and in person.

Asahina-san's other hand broke free of my grasp and tried again, and when she did, her nails accidentally dug into my hand. The sudden pain caused my hand to slip, and because it had been close to the watch/wristlet thing in the first place, it banged into it and hit some buttons. The digital display lit up, a few things flashed, and I heard a beep.

Asahina-san's horrified face was the last thing I saw before I felt that oh-too-familiar nausea, the world went blurry, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, once again, if you want the next chapter please leave a short review! If you like it, if you think there's something that should be fixed, any suggestions, etc. The story is all written, I'm just waiting for you and I'll upload the next chapter!<strong>

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2 When are we?

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Here's where things really start to pick up :). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on a bench next to Asahina-san, who looked as worried as I've ever seen her. The feeling of queasiness was mostly gone, and I was more distracted by my surroundings to care about a little stomach trouble anyway.<p>

If I was in America, I might say we weren't in Kansas anymore. That's the right phrase, isn't it?

I had woken up in a different place from where we were during the TPDD struggle. I looked around and saw trees, imposing buildings, and a lot of young adults walking around with backpacks. The more I took it in, the more familiar it seemed. Then I caught a glance of the words on one of the buildings- "Yokohama University Life Sciences Building."

So we're on the campus of Yokohama University, huh? I think one of my family members went here, which is why it seems vaguely familiar. Not too far from North High, either.

Asahina-san ignored me while muttering and shaking her head and frantically pushing buttons on the TPDD.

"Asahina-san. I know my hands hit some buttons on the TPDD. Does that mean…?"

She looked defeated. "…Yes, Kyon-kun, we've traveled to the future. This is horrible, my superiors will be furious with me, I can't believe this happened."

"Well, I've figured out where we are. But the bigger question is, when are we?"

She picked up a newspaper lying on the bench next to her and handed it to me. On the top of the front page the date read "March 1, 2017." So we're five years in the future, huh? Explains why things look basically the same. Too bad, I would've liked to see some hovercrafts or futuristic buildings, but I guess five years isn't enough to really change the world. Probably better in the long run that I don't know too much.

"I know how you time travelers hate to mess with the fabric of time, so I can only assume you're working now to take us back?" I asked.

"I'm trying, but the unauthorized time travel, plus the way you were so rough with it, seems to have broken the TPDD. Stuck in the future, what will happen to us? Why did you do this?" she asked shrilly, and started weakly beating her tiny fists on my chest.

"Asahina-san, you need to calm down. I'm sure some of your bosses will figure it out in no time and contact you."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Well, now that we're stuck here, might as well enjoy it. But why did we end up here? Seems like sort of a random place to be. Okay, so five years in the future, that makes Haruhi, Koizumi, Nagato, and me 21, and Asahina-san 22…

The moment that thought ran through my mind, I saw a sight I thought I would never witness in my life.

I watched myself walk out of one of the buildings.

Now, mind you, this wasn't the first time I'd seen another version of myself. During the fiasco when Nagato changed the world, I saw myself multiple times. However, those times I was essentially the same person as the one I was seeing, same age, appearance, etc. Like looking in a mirror.

This was different.

I know they say boys grow up fast, but I couldn't believe the change in me. I was taller, for one, not greatly, but there was a noticeable few inches. Under my casual T-shirt, jacket, and jeans (the school has no uniform), I could tell I had put on some muscle. I guess always being Haruhi's slave finally paid off.

My hair was a bit longer, but mostly the same style. My face had lost its baby fat and looked much more mature (and more attractive if I do say so myself. Is that weird, to think you're attractive?), and I even had a little bit of stubble. Hmm, I always wondered if I'd ever grow any facial hair. Guess it'll just take a little longer. I had a neutral, somewhat bored expression on my face, probably because I had just got out of class. Good to know some things will never change.

Asahina-san had seen the older me, too, and she didn't look too happy about it. I could tell by her face, though, that she was as impressed as I was. At least this solves the mystery of why we ended up here- I'm a student at this university.

Hey, I'm pretty proud of myself! Yokohama U isn't too shabby a school! Frankly I'm surprised I'll be able to get in with my current grades, but who knows what will happen in the future (besides Asahina-san)?

Just as I was deciding whether or not to go over to future me (and how upset Asahina-san would get if I did), someone else appeared that shocked me even more than seeing myself did.

Haruhi had walked out of a different building.

I thought I had changed, but I looked like nothing compared to her. She had gotten taller as well, which is to be expected. Her hair was longer than it was from my time, but not as long as when I first met her. It fell somewhere between her shoulders and her lower back, and to my great pleasure it was tied up in a ponytail with her ubiquitous yellow ribbon. Her figure had filled out really well, and while she was always shapely in her own way, it was more feminine now and would rival Asahina-san's for top SOS body.

And her face, well, the only way to describe it is as a woman's face. She still had her shining, excitement-filled eyes, small nose, and big mouth, but they seemed to fit her face more, in an unexplainable way. The expression she wore wasn't one of melancholy, or brilliance, but simple, relaxed contentment. The times when I saw her face thus in the past were few and far between. In fact, her giant mood swings and extremes in character always led me to believe she was somewhat bipolar, but whatever happened in these past five years seems to have infinitely mellowed her out, or at least appeased her wild sense of curiosity and mischief.

That was honestly the biggest change, to see her looking like a normal, happy college student, not a rampaging loose cannon of a brigade leader.

So both Haruhi and I go here, huh? I wonder if the rest of the brigade got dragged along as well? "The SOS Brigade Goes to College." Sounds like a bad sequel to a crappy teen movie.

The future me was walking with his/my (this is getting confusing, I thought I'd had enough with Big Asahina-san) back towards Haruhi, spacing out and enjoying the warmish weather for March. I could tell Haruhi recognized me anyway, though, as she quickly walked over to me (future) and loudly said "Kyon!"

She's still calling my by that stupid nickname? Sigh, what else should I expect?

Future me turned around just as Haruhi reached over and yanked my shirt collar. He's not wearing a tie, makes it harder for her to drag me places I suppose. Chalk one up for no-uniform schools! For some reason, I'm glad to see that our relationship hasn't really changed- she still makes me do whatever she wants, whether I want to or not. It's reassuring, in a masochistic sort of way.

She grabbed by shirt and pulled me (she always had insane strength for her size) off the path we were on, over to an area between two of the buildings.

I thought I had been shocked as much as humanly possible for one day, or one week even, but I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

For when Haruhi had dragged me off the path to a place where most people wouldn't bother looking but I could still see from my bench, she pushed me up against the wall and passionately brought her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Give me a quick review if you have the time! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Kyon, Meet Kyon

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3!**

**Some people have been saying they think Kyon trying to see the TPDD in chapter 1 is OOC. I see what you mean, but I figured that in the presence of the actual TPDD, curiosity would get the better of him. I mean, if you saw a time travel device right in front of you, wouldn't you at least want to get a good look at it? But I still appreciate the feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I am in shock.<p>

Haruhi and I are…together? From the way we're groping each other, I have to assume that I'm a willing participant, and not just her sexual harassment plaything. Ugh, did I just put my hand on her…never mind.

This is insane. If I had to compare this with the time I woke up in a world without Haruhi, I'd have to say this is a close second for making me think I've gone totally bat shit crazy.

I tore my eyes away for a second to look at Asahina-san, who didn't look anywhere near as surprised as me, although there was a touch of sadness in her eyes. Did she know this would happen all along? Was that why she never wanted to get too close to me? Damn her future knowledge!

I decided I'd had enough wondering about things with no answers. I decided to sneak over to get a closer look. I quietly walked over and stood around the corner from them, so that they couldn't see me but I could hear their…enthusiasm.

The appalling noises stopped for a moment, but I heard something even worse instead. The future me asked Haruhi, in a husky voice I'm positive I've never used in my life, "Hey, why don't we cut classes for the day and go back to your place?"

Bad mental image. Bad mental image. Bad mental image. Oh God, so much scarring. So much therapy needed.

I stole a glance from my spot and saw we had separated and Haruhi was straightening out her clothes and hair. "Stupid Kyon, this is why you do so poorly in school! You always have your mind in the gutter. I can afford to miss class, being the genius I am, but you don't have that luxury. Honestly, if you're like this now, I really wonder what went through your mind every day in high school that caused you to daze out all the time," she said in a playful voice.

Future me stopped pouting and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" with a grin.

I know what went through my mind back then…now…whatever! And it certainly doesn't involve fantasies of that loud-mouthed girl. Well, not usually, anyway.

Of course, as luck would have it, at that moment my cell phone decided to loudly alert me that I had received a text message. Wait, my phone still works in this time? Sigh, I guess technology really hasn't progressed very much.

In any case, it jolted me out of my thoughts, causing me to accidentally drop it on the ground. Right past the wall I was hiding behind.

"Hey did you hear that?" Haruhi asked. Obviously she still has her dog-like sense of hearing.

"Hmmm, yeah, it sort of sounded familiar," older me said. Duh, it was your phone once, too. You must've heard that stupid tone go off a million times.

"Is there some perv watching us over there? Some voyeuristic stalker creep? Show yourself!" she demanded in the same voice I'd become so accustomed hearing bark orders at me.

I decided to reach down and grab my phone without them seeing any more than my arm and run for it. It probably wouldn't be the best idea for Haruhi to see me, considering I'm from the past and all. I don't think she'd buy me having a long-lost brother that I never knew about suddenly appearing.

But alas, life didn't seem to be on my side, and as I spun around to sprint away, I caught my foot in a hole in the ground and fell flat on my face.

As I got to my knees, I saw two shadows approach me from behind, and before I knew it I was on the ground again. Haruhi had put her foot on my lower back and pushed me down. Wow, just like old times.

"Who are you? Were you taking pictures of us? Are you going to sell them to the paparazzi? Answer me!" she shouted. Yeah, right, why would the paparazzi care about two random college students making out? Gag.

As usual, I (or at least future me) was the voice of reason. "Hey, calm down Haruhi. Can't you see he's just a kid?" Oi, I resent that! I'm 16 and infinitely more mature than most guys my age! Just look at Taniguchi, who acts like a 6th grader.

She made a "hmmph" sound and took her foot off me. So she actually listens to me now, huh? That's nice to see, even if it's not really me she's listening to. Seeing as I had no choice, I slowly stood up, sighed, and turned around.

Future Me's eyes widened, and Haruhi's jaw dropped to the floor.

I gave a weak wave, and sheepishly said, "Hi, guys."

The older students were speechless. Finally, Haruhi's flabbergasted expression slowly started becoming a smile, until it turned into that million-watt beam that I was so used to seeing in the SOS clubroom.

She pointed at my face (very rudely I might add) and tugged on future me's sleeve. "Kyon, Kyon, can you tell who it is? It's…"

"Me." Future me finished her sentence.

She walked closer to me until her face was right up close to mine, and started examining me like I was some new species of monkey. It was very awkward and uncomfortable, considering how close she had just been to future me's face. She even poked my cheek.

Then she stepped back. "Soooo," she began. "Where's Mikuru-chan? You must've traveled to the future with her, am I right?"

…

How many more shocks can my poor heart handle in one day?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! Review if you have time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 You Got Some 'Splainin' To Do

**Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out! I've been really busy with school and stuff. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. You know about Asahina-san, Nagato, and Koizumi?"<p>

I'm sitting in a medium-sized college dorm room with Haruhi, Big Me, and Asahina-san, who is shaking and sniffling next to me. My dorm room, actually. Well, in five years it will be. It's kinda plain, just some baseball posters and photos on the walls. Hey, I never claimed to be the most exciting person anyway.

Haruhi beamed at me.

"Yup! I've known for about, oh, four years now. Since some time in senior year of high school, I think."

I looked over at Big Me, who was lounging next to Haruhi and drinking tea. He just shrugged.

"We were sloppy. One day Nagato was using her powers for something or other in the clubroom when Haruhi walked in. We didn't have time to think of an excuse."

Haruhi laughed. "Ha! I'm the SOS Brigade Leader! I think I know alien powers when I see them. There's no way you could have explained that away."

The irony of that statement wasn't lost on me. But something seemed a little suspicious about Future Me's nonchalant attitude about the whole thing. In my time, keeping the secret was priority numero uno. What happened to change all that? And also, it's more probable that Avatars would take over the world than Nagato would get "sloppy."

Suddenly Haruhi leaned over and grabbed the pitiful Asahina-san. She started hugging her tightly and squeezed her cheeks.

"You are just so cute!" she squealed. "I miss when you were so young and impressionable! And so soft! Even at this age your chest is so big…"

Just like old times. Please don't start stripping her, though. I think that would be too much for her to bear.

"Oh calm down Kyon!" Haruhi pouted. "You were always such a grouch, even as a high-schooler. I'm not going to do anything to her. With the age difference now, it might even count as sexual harassment!

It didn't count as that before?

Future Me put his hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi," he said. "I think she's a little shell-shocked right now. Maybe you should let her go."

Haruhi huffed. "Fine. I just miss the old days a little bit. Is that so wrong?"

She released Asahina-san, who went over and sat on the bed, still whimpering and looking at the TPDD. Wow, so I do have some actual control over her in this time period. Maybe being my…girlfriend (ugh) has mellowed her out a bit. Moving on.

"So keep going. You found us in the clubroom, and they just spilled the beans about everything?"

Haruhi thought for a second. "Well, they couldn't very well tell me that Nagato was an alien without telling me how and why they knew it in the first place. So they came clean."

I was dumbfounded. "About…everything?"

She nodded. "Yes. They told me how they all came to North High to find a regular human of that time to interact with and study. And I was a perfectly normal human girl! So they decided to befriend me."

Pfft, "perfectly normal." You're about as normal as a talking male calico cat. Wait, that's a bad example. Never mind. Also, this story isn't quite accurate…

"They said that you knew about it because you accidentally walked in on them doing something weird. They decided to tell you because they thought you could help them."

Something was still missing here.

"So," I said cautiously, "they never told you that you are…"

As soon as I started saying that, Future Me got a frantic look in his eye and started gesturing furiously for me to stop talking. Curiouser and curiouser. Okay, I'll play along for now.

"An above average girl?" I continued. "They told me it was a secret, but you're actually a statistically better human than most, in term of athleticism, intelligence, and that stuff. That's why they really wanted to meet you, to experience a prime example of the human race."

Haruhi looked proud of herself and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "I knew all that already, no need for them to tell me again! Although it is nice to know that my excellence is known all through time and space."

You don't even know the half of it. So, Haruhi knows about aliens, espers, and time-travelers, but she doesn't know about her own powers. Future Me looks relieved I didn't reveal anything, so I guess it's true. Strange. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Now enough about that!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Isn't there something else you want to ask me about? Something you want to ask _us _about?"

She scooted a little closer to Future Me, and I started getting uncomfortable.

"Um, how's college?" I sheepishly asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you really care about that." Uh oh. "Don't you want to know how we got together? You and me! Or, younger me and you! The age difference right now is a little weird."

Sigh. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Do I really want to hear this? No. Is she going to tell me anyway? What do you think? Asahina-san looked up from her pit of despair. Seems like she's interested in this story, at least.

"Of course you want to know!" she said. "Basically, I liked you for a long time, but you were just so, so normal! Nothing spectacular or interesting about you."

Hey! Future Me looked at her. "Thanks a lot," he said. Wow, way to stand up for yourself. Am I really this much of a chump in the future?

She lightly pushed him on the arm. "Oh, be quiet. You know this story." Future Me obeyed, like the whipped dog he apparently is.

"Anyway, one day I decided that I didn't care if you were plain and boring. It's ok that you weren't a cyborg, or a daywalking vampire, or an interdimensional bounty hunter. I was happy with you just being Kyon. So I told you that and said I wanted to go out with you, and you said yes."

I looked hard at Future Me. "You just said yes? Just like that?"

He shrugged again. God, that's annoying. Remind me to stop doing that when I get back. "Don't pretend like you didn't always have kind of a thing for her," he said. "I know you. I am you."

I honestly have no idea what he's talking about. Sure, sometimes I end up daydreaming about Haruhi, but I think about Asahina-san just as much. I'm a 16-year old boy, thinking about pretty girls is practically my job.

"Believe me, you won't think it's so odd when you're a little bit older. And believe me, the perks are great." He raised his eyebrows at me, and Haruhi winked. This is too much. I may be sick. No more mental images, please.

Haruhi and Future Me laughed. "Oh, you're so young." This is coming from the girl who has the maturity level of a fifth grader. I hate being patronized by myself.

Suddenly Haruhi's phone alarm started ringing. She checked a clock on the wall. "Oh shoot," she said. "I've totally lost track of time, taking this stroll down memory lane. I've got a really important class that I can't miss starting now."

She stood up and looked at Future Me. "What about you, don't you have class now?"

He shrugged. Seriously, please don't let me do that ever again. "I was planning on skipping out today anyway." Once a slacker, always a slacker I guess. How did I get into this school anyway? Nagato must have used some of her alien powers of influence.

"Fine, I'll catch you up on what you missed later. Taking care of little you is more important now, anyway," Haruhi said. "So, what are you boys going to do while I'm gone?" she asked mischievously.

"What else? See Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi," he answered.

Wait, they're all still around? Do they all go here as well? Why am I not surprised.

"Okay then, have fun," she said. Then she bent down and gave Future Me a quick kiss on the lips. I looked away.

"See ya," he said, as she walked out the door.

So now it's just me and my older doppelganger. And Asahina-san, who seems to have fallen asleep on the bed, or at least is resting. Guess all the time traveling excitement wore her out. For a time traveler, she sure has a weak constitution...

Future Me pulled out his cell phone and hit a few buttons. "Hey Koizumi," he said into the phone. "You'll never guess who just showed up on campus….No it's not him. Don't even bother trying. Just get Nagato and Asahina-san and meet me at the coffee shop. Bye." He hung up.

He looked at me. "So, you ready to meet the SOS Brigade of 2017?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have a minute!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go with the next chapter! Please give me a short review if you can! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll upload the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly an unexpected turn of events."<p>

"Aaah, how could this have happened?"

"…"

Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Nagato were staring at me from across the table. Hmm, this coffee shop is pretty similar to the one we used to frequent all the time. Everyone even has the same beverages. Wonder if I still have to pay though…

Koizumi had gotten taller, his hair was longer, and he has an earring in one ear. Ew. He's still got the same metro-styling going on. Asahina-san had certainly filled out even more from her high school years. She definitely looked more mature, and almost the same as the Big Asahina-san I know. And Nagato, well I would have expected her to look exactly the same, but she actually had longer hair and even had a little bit of a figure. Didn't think aliens aged, but maybe she's able to alter her appearance anyway she wants. And I'm glad to see she's still not wearing her glasses.

We left little Asahina-san in the room. We didn't want to give her any more shocks than necessary.

"Basically, I was fooling around with Asahina-san…" Asahina-san got a somewhat scared look on her face when I said that. "No, no, not like that! We were just walking together, and I noticed this watch she had on. She told me it was the time travel device, so I really wanted a closer look, and then I actually hit a button on it, and now…we're here."

"But the weird thing is," Future Me started, "I don't remember any of this happening!"

Koizumi stroked his chin in that infuriating way. At least I have some stubble, while it looks like he missed the facial hair gene.

"It is very strange," he mused. "Something like this should have definitely affected the space-time continuum, isn't that right Asahina-san?"

She nodded. "There should have been noticeable differences in the flow of time from an event as big as this. I don't really know what to say." This was the first time I noticed that Asahina-san looked a bit sadder than I was used to seeing her. It was easy to miss, but I when I stole some glances at her, she seemed to be staring off into space, contemplating something. What is that all about?

Future Me, who was sitting next to me, turned to Nagato. "What about you, Nagato? Anything to add?"

She was silent for a moment. "It is…puzzling. I am unsure as to why my past self did not synchronize this information with me." And that's all she had to say before going back to sipping her mint tea.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Only the chatter of other coffee shop patrons and the slurping of drinks could be heard. Finally I got tired of it.

"So younger Asahina-san and I are here. We can figure out the how and why later. In the meantime, I have a question for all of you."

They looked at me expectantly.

"Why the hell did you decide to tell Haruhi about what you are?"

"Ah, that's an interesting story."

I knew Koizumi would be the one to answer. Know-it-all.

"As the SOS Brigade continued about our normal activities, Suzumiya-san's powers continued to manifest themselves in strange ways. And of course, it was up to us to cover everything up."

Sounds to me like he was getting tired of pulling overtime dealing with the Closed Spaces.

"As it happened more and more frequently, Suzumiya-san got closer and closer to discovering the truth about us and about herself."

Asahina-san nodded solemnly.

"For obvious reasons, we couldn't let that happen," he continued. "Who knows how she would have reacted? You know how…impulsive she can be."

Boy do I.

"So we came up with a plan to let her expose us. We made sure she would walk in on Nagato-san using her powers in the clubroom with us."

I was suspicious. "So she just calmly accepted it? She didn't freak out and almost destroy the world again or anything?"

Koizumi smiled his annoying little "I know more than you" smile. "She was ecstatic. She shouted "I knew it!" over and over again and made us tell her everything. Which of course wasn't really everything. She did seem a bit disappointed when we told her you were just an average, run of the mill high school student."

Thanks. I love being told multiple times a day of my crippling mediocrity.

He chuckled and moved on. Bastard.

"After that day, the number of closed spaces decreased drastically. As odd as it may sound, her knowing our secrets made her more normal. She stopped using her powers inadvertently, and even eased up a bit on the hunt for supernatural phenomena. Why spend your time searching for them if you have three perfect specimens sitting right under your nose?"

I don't know if I'd agree with your use of the word "perfect." For Asahina-san, maybe.

"And so far it's worked. We've been living a relatively normal, happy life. Even went to the same college, as you've seen. I do suspect she may have pulled some strings with her powers to make that one happen though…"

He's implying I'm too dumb to get in on my own. And I thought five years would have made him less obnoxious. Although I was wondering how I got in myself…

Also, Asahina-san wasn't saying anything. She looked like she was in her own world, reminiscing about the conversation. I never knew her to be this pensive. Has time changed her that much?

I looked at Nagato. Besides the small physical differences, something seems a little bit changed about her as well. Maybe I'm crazy, but it's almost like she's more, I don't know, human? If I didn't know her so well, it would look like nothing, but all the time we spent together has taught me to detect the littlest changes in her. Her face is a tiny bit more expressive, and she acts less like an outsider and more like a member of the human race, albeit a shy, reserved member.

"Glad to see your boss hasn't called you back to space or wherever, Nagato. And that you seem to be functioning pretty much the same," I said to her.

She looked at me. "The situation has been altered in the time since you last interacted with a version of me. I am in no danger at the time being, nor are any of you from me. You, or, the version of you that exists in this time period, has helped see to that."

I saw a flicker of something in her face as she said that, maybe gratitude? Looks like the future me has been doing something right after all.

Koizumi checked his watch. "This has certainly been a nice stroll down memory lane, but unfortunately I have class now."

I swear he looked deliberately at Future Me as he said that. Future Me just stared right back. That's right Future Me, don't let him make fun of you! I'm standing up for myself. This is getting too weird.

He got up and waved as he walked out, saying "Toodle loo."

Nagato got up as well. She stood in front of me and gave me one of her almost-imperceptible nods. To me, that was more than a smile, hug, and hello. Glad to see we still have the same relationship in the future. Then she left.

Just as Asahina-san was getting up to leave as well, I grabbed her hand. It was just as small and warm as my Asahina-san's hand. I told Future Me, "Hey, I actually have something I want to talk to Asahina-san about alone. Would you mind waiting outside for a minute?"

He looked at us, shrugged (grrr) and walked outside.

We both sat down again. Asahina-san looked a bit confused. I looked her straight in the eye.

"Asahina-san, are you going back to your own time soon?"

Her eyes opened a little bit. She looked startled. But then she sighed, gave me a sad smile, and started absentmindedly stirring the remnants of her latte.

"It's true. My time is coming to a close."

I knew it. "I thought so."

Asahina-san looked at me. "How did you know?"

"Maybe it's because I'm coming from the past, but you seem much more melancholy than in the past. You've been drifting in and out of the conversation all day. And also, I know the future you, and she doesn't look much older than you do right now."

She smiled at me. "You were always more perceptive than other people gave you credit for."

A compliment from Asahina-san? That's a nice change of pace.

"It's been so nice to see you and think of the times back in high school. I've been told that I have to leave soon, and I know it's my mission, but I'm really going to miss everyone."

She looked like a lost puppy. I wanted to hug her.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"I think Nagato-san knows everything, haha," she laughed weakly. "But I don't think Koizumi-kun realizes, I know Suzumiya-san doesn't, and now I'm not sure about you. But I don't think the older you gets it yet."

I gave her my gentlest look. "If it's any consolation, I know the future you, and you turn out to be a great person. Not to say you aren't great now, of course, but you know, all mature and omniscient and stuff, and…"

She laughed genuinely this time.

"Thank you Kyon-kun." She put her hand on my hand. "I'm sure you're going to be an even greater person, too."

At that point Future Me decided to walk back in and ruin the party. He has terrible timing. Asahina-san quickly pulled her hand away, withdrawing all the lovely warmth it was providing. Damn.

"Almost done here? We should get going."

Asahina-san nodded. "I actually was hoping to meet with my younger self for a little while, if that's okay."

Future Me nodded. "Oh yeah, that's fine. She's in my room, go ahead of us."

She waved at us and walked out.

As I stood up from the table, I noticed that not one of the future SOS Brigade members had put any money in for their drinks. Future Me looked at me sheepishly.

"I, uh, forgot my wallet in my room. Would you mind covering this one? Thanks!"

He walked out.

Really? I'm still paying for everyone five years in the future? Well, you know what they say. The more things change…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo...it's been a while. I honestly thought I had finished this story. Only to come here and check that I've only posted 5 of the 8 chapters...oops? I'm sorry, a lot has happened. So just enjoy the rest! And forgive me for being forgetful and terrible. :p Thanks to everyone who remembers this one! Maybe go back and read the other chapters if you need a refresher haha. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Future Me strolled with me down the block back to campus. There were people everywhere, students looking frazzled, parents with children, and businessmen looking important. As I looked around, I couldn't see any real differences from my time, besides maybe some differently designed cars. Kind of a let down.<p>

"So," Future Me said. "Anything else you've been wondering about the future?"

There are a hundred things I could ask about. Have there been any major wars? Are the effects of global warming getting worse? Has the SOS Brigade faced any more evil threats? Which iPhone are we on now? 30?

But I think I won't. I don't want to know too much about the future. My life is weird enough as it is, and if I could try to keep some semblance of normality, I'd appreciate it. Besides, what use is living if I already know what's going to happen?

Future Me laughed. "Yeah, that's what I would have said, too. Obviously. You've already been spoiled enough, no need to ruin anything else. It's better for everyone"

On second thought, there is a small thing I was wondering about.

"What happened to Tsuruya-san? And Kunikida and Taniguchi?"

Future Me chuckled. "Oh, those guys. Well, Tsuruya-san and Kunikida are both at Tokyo University. They come to visit every once in a while"

Wow, good for them. Not that I would have doubted their academic abilities (or Tsuruya-san's connections) at all.

"Last I heard, they were still going strong," he added.

Wait, what? Going strong as in…

"Didn't you know? They're dating. Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. That hasn't happened yet in your time, I guess."

Damn, way to go Kunikida. I'd be jealous if I didn't just see Tsuruya-san as a benevolent, all-knowing older sister.

"And as for Taniguchi, well college wasn't exactly in his future, if you know what I mean. But I think he's doing well for himself as a host on one of those reality TV shows with people performing ridiculous stunts for money."

I couldn't think of a better fit for that well-intentioned idiot.

We reached the campus gates after a few more minutes of small-talk. Oh, Haruhi is waiting for us. She beamed at us with that million-watt smile that I'm certain could light up all of southern Japan if its energy could be harnessed.

"So how did you enjoy meeting everyone again? Not so different from the ones you know, huh?" she asked cheerily.

Maybe to you. However, I'm less oblivious than you.

"Asahina-san is meeting with her younger counterpart" Future Me told her. "The others will probably meet up with them soon."

"Okay then, let's just hang out, the three of us, for a while!" she said, throwing her arm around my shoulder. I ducked under and she pouted. The atmosphere here is turning into some weird threesome dynamic. No thank you.

We started walking aimlessly. There were still a few cherry blossoms on the trees, with a lot more on the ground, and every once in a while the breeze would cause a few more to flutter down. I kicked them around as we walked.

"You know, Kyon," Haruhi started, "I really wish you would have told me everything earlier."

Um, I did. I told you about them back in the beginning of freshman year. You didn't believe me.

"I know, I know! I was an idiot back then," she said. "But you could've tried harder to prove it to me, if you really wanted to."

"And it's not like we wasted all that time in high school beforehand, but it would have been so much fun to play with everyone knowing what they were! Imagine the adventures we could have had! I hate to think that I didn't make the utmost of the time we had. All I wanted to do back then was spend every day doing more than humanly possible and then doing three times more than that!"

Wow, talk about déjà vu. I just heard you say something very similar to that, five years ago today. Except it was only a few hours ago to me.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to me. She had a serious, determined look on her face as she looked straight into my eyes and put her hands on my shoulders (she only had to reach up a little bit).

"Kyon," she said. "I want you to promise me something."

Uh oh.

"I want you to promise me that as soon as you get back to your time, you'll tell me everything," she said, her eyes gleaming. "I don't want to go through high school in the dark while everyone else is in on the secret. You see that I obviously didn't go nuts and destroy the world, figuratively speaking, when I found out. I'll be able to handle it."

She didn't go nuts and destroy the world, literally, either.

"Please, Kyon." Her face was almost pleading. "Tell me until I really listen to you. Make me understand. Doing this will be the best thing you'll ever do for me."

I looked at her earnest face. The face that simultaneously tortured me and led me into having the most fun of my life. The face of the girl that some days I want to throttle and some days I want to hug tightly (although I'd never admit it).

How would my high school life change if Haruhi knew that she was in the presence of an alien, esper, and time traveler? What activities would the SOS Brigade do? What would she think of me, being none of those things?

Did I really want things to change that drastically, so quickly? Looking at her face, close to mine, expectantly waiting, I knew.

Haruhi was Haruhi. Whether or not she knows, she won't really change. I now know what she'll be like in five years, and she's still the same girl that turned my life upside down.

I nodded at her. "Okay. I'll tell you."

Her face broke out into a huge smile. "Yay!" She gave a little cheer and then kissed me on the cheek. Please tell me I'm not blushing.

"Did you hear that Kyon?" she said to Future Me. "He's going to tell me! Maybe that means I'll have the courage to confess to you sooner" she said with a wink.

Future Me smiled. "Haha, that would be interesting. Two more years as your boyfriend? Don't know if I could handle it," he joked.

She lightly punched his arm. Then she frowned. "Oh, no fair! I'm jealous of me from five years ago, getting to know everything so soon!."

Future Me looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Pretty sure my face had a similar expression. "You're jealous of yourself, you know."

"I know," she said. "She just better appreciate this. I'm handing her an alien, esper, and time-traveler on a silver platter!"

Future Me shook his head good-naturedly.

Just then, I saw the other members of the future SOS Brigade walking towards us with little Asahina-san in tow. She looked somewhat better than she had when we left her.

"Hey everyone!" Haruhi called out when she saw them. "What have you all been doing?"

Koizumi was the one to answer. "Just chatting with the younger Asahina-san. Nothing terribly exciting."

When I looked at them I felt like I was missing out on something. Nothing terribly exciting, my ass. But whatever, I was always left out of their private meetings in the past as well.

"This time period's Asahina-san was able to contact her superiors and explain the situation. They've approved her to send the two of you back to your own time," he said.

"Yes, they ordered me to send you back immediately," she told us.

"Oh, why so soon? I wanted to talk to little Kyon more! And I also wanted more time to spend with this adorable little Mikuru-chan!" she exclaimed, grabbing little Asahina-san and hugging her with all her considerable might.

Little Asahina-san made an "eep" sound while the older version looked on, seeming both amused and uncomfortable.

"Yes, unfortunately an unplanned time event like this can become a big problem if not resolved quickly," big Asahina-san explained. "It's best for everyone if they go back as soon as possible."

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, fine, I understand. You time travelers are always spoiling my fun," she joked.

"Why don't we go back to Kyon's room and send them on their way?" Koizumi suggested.

Everyone nodded and started heading in the direction of my future dorm room together.

* * *

><p>Well, this is it. The end of my adventures in the future. Saying that makes it sound like I was battling robots with ray guns or something. Maybe next time I'm transported accidentally to the future. I sincerely hope that doesn't happen.<p>

"Alright, I'll set up the TPDD," big Asahina-san said.

Koiziumi came up to me first. "Good luck, Kyon. I'll be counting on you in the future," he said and smirked at his own lame joke. Five years still hasn't improved his sense of humor. I thanked him and we shook hands.

Next I walked over to Nagato. "Take care of yourself," I said. "I'm not sure what your relationship with that Data Integration Thought Entity is at the moment, but don't let it push you around. You have us backing you up."

She gave me a nod, and maybe I imagined it, but I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her face. Probably imagined it.

"It's ready," big Asahina-san announced. I walked over to her and gave her a slight hug. "You'll always be an important part of the SOS Brigade," I told her quietly. "Never forget that." Hopefully that avoided detection by the others, but if they heard, what the hell. I needed to say something to make her feel better.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Kyon-kun."

Next was Future Me. What do you do when you're saying goodbye to yourself? Shake hands?

He decided for me. "See you later," he said coolly and raised his hand to wave. I repeated the gesture. Well, that was easy.

And finally, the central figure of our group. She came up to me and stood directly across from me, like before. "This has been a ton of fun!" she said. "Come back soon!" she said with a wink. Both Asahina-sans looked a little uneasy at that.

Then she turned so her back was to the rest of the group and took my hand in both of her small, feminine ones.

"Remember our promise, Kyon." Then she pointed her finger in my face. "I'll know if you break it!" she threatened. Then she kissed me on the cheek lightly and whispered "Thank you," then stepped back to join her future friends.

"Time to go," big Asahina-san said.

She beckoned for little Asahina-san and me to come stand near her. She took out a small device that I had never seen before. I suppose she has a more advanced version of the TPDD than my Asahina-san.

"Bye you guys!" I said. "See you in five years, I guess."

"Close your eyes," future Asahina-san instructed me. I obeyed and heard Koizumi, Future Me, and Haruhi all saying goodbye, with Haruhi the loudest of all.

As the now-familiar spinning sensation started, I heard Haruhi yell out "You better not forget!" before I was sucked away through time and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! It's kind of short, but it's an important one. Almost at the end...I hope everyone enjoys this one and has a happy holiday!**

* * *

><p>Ugh, where am I? When am I?<p>

I opened my eyes. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, and when I checked my phone it told me it was a little after 7 PM of the same day I left. Good, only a few hours have passed. Seems I'm back on that bench where Asahina-san (Big) left me during the events of Tanabata. Wonder if there's some special significance about this place.

Speaking of Asahina-san, where is my version of the pint-sized senpai? She usually waits with me after time-traveling until I wake up. Not going to lie, I was kind of hoping to wake up on her warm, soft lap. But whatever, she must have had a good reason.

Guess I should head on home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I said as I walked in and took of my shoes.<p>

My little sister came running over, squeezing Shamisen in her arms. He did not look pleased.

"Kyo~n's home, Kyo~n's home," she sang, while spinning Shamisen around. He looked even less pleased, and wriggled furiously until she put him down. He started grooming his mussed fur, then looked at my sister and me with disdain and walked away in a huff.

"Why are you so late?" she asked me. "Were you with Haru-chan?"

"I was studying with Taniguchi and Kunikida," I lied. "We have a big English test coming up soon. I lost track of time."

"You should have come here to study! Then you could have played with me and Shami!" she exclaimed.

Yeah, right. Even if I actually had been studying, there's no way in hell I would have come here to have you distract us the whole time.

"Kyon's mean!" she pouted, then ran off to find the poor cat.

She'll get over it.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I took a long bath, then retired to my room to read some manga. I ignored my homework. I knew that my preoccupied brain would never be able to focus on math formulas and historical dates anyway.<p>

I flopped down onto my bed and started to think.

Should I really tell Haruhi that her whole high school experience has basically been a lie?

I remember future Haruhi's pleading eyes. She seemed genuinely upset about missing out on an extra year of supernatural hanging out. And I did make her a promise. If I'm not a man of my word, then I don't really have much more going for me, do I?

And on that note, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of Haruhi and I…together. It's not like I've never thought of her in that way before. She's beautiful, smart, athletic, and completely insane. And especially after that time we kissed in her Closed Space (I'm still not entirely sure that even happened, but still), it's impossible not to imagine certain things.

But what's even more surprising to me is that she is the one that confessed to me after finding out about Koizumi, Asahina-san, and Nagato. She learnt that aliens, espers, and time travelers really exist in the world, and that I am none of those things, and she still wanted to be with me? I know better than anyone how totally normal I am. The most unique thing about me is that I am friends with all of those other weirdos. I don't have any special powers or unique talents and my family isn't super powerful and mysterious. I recall freshman year, when Haruhi dated every guy who asked her out in hopes of finding one who was literally out-of-this-world.

How could Haruhi, the self-proclaimed queen of everything strange and unexplained, settle to be with someone so…ordinary?

Then again, it's futile to try and figure out the way her complicated brain works. I've learned that multiple times.

So back to the original question. Am I going to wake up tomorrow and reveal everything to her? Will I break my promise?

I don't know.

I've experiences such sensory overload today that I don't think I'm thinking clearly. I don't trust myself to make big decisions right now; it's dangerous for everyone involved.

I'll sleep on it. Maybe I'll have some illuminating dream telling me what to do. Maybe I'll wake up feeling refreshed with a clear mind and suddenly know what decision to make.

In any case, I'm dead tired. Time travel takes a lot out of a person. And tomorrow is not looking like it's going to be any easier.

* * *

><p>Something isn't right.<p>

It's almost pitch black in my room. The only light is coming from the digital clock on my desk that reads 3:17 AM. What is this odd feeling? It's like the air feels heavier and tighter. I'm not claustrophobic, but I bet this is what it feels like.

Hey, wait! I can't move! I tried to turn over and found I was paralyzed in the position I'm in, lying on my back. What's going on? Has Asakura returned to kill me? Is the world changing again?

Just as my mind started switching over into panic mode, I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. A figure was emerging from the darkness. I was fully expecting to see the glint of a knife in Asakura's hand, so imagine my shock when I saw the figure was none other than the SOS Brigade's own resident esper, Koizumi Itsuki.

He had a look on his face somewhere between neutrality and frowning. As my eyes got more accustomed to the darkness I saw that someone else was standing right behind him. A small, feminine-shaped someone else. There's only one person I know with that figure. Asahina-san, you too?

I tried in vain to say something, but my mouth wouldn't move. Now I know how those people who are actually cognizant but everyone thinks they're in a coma feel like. Seeing everything happening, and not being able to do anything about it. Assuming everything's going to be okay after this, I'm going to visit the hospital and stop in and chat a bit with every comatose patient.

"Hello there, Kyon," Koizumi said, in his normal polite manner of speaking. Asahina-san stood off to the side, looking sad and nervous. I glanced over at the clock and noticed it still hadn't changed from 3:17 AM.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you like this. But we have no choice."

Time's not progressing, and I can't move. So she's got to be behind this.

I looked up as far as my eyes would go, and sure enough there she was, standing at the head of my bed, with her hands extended like she was warming them over a fire. Nagato Yuki.

"We've sealed off your room from the rest of the world temporarily. We just wanted to take every precaution," Koizumi continued.

I'm still groggy from waking up. What is this all about?

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun," Asahina-san whimpered. "But, you know too much. Letting you go on like this would invariably cause classified information, and the consequences of that would be classified information. It's my fault for being so clumsy with the TPDD in the first place, and I'm being appropriately disciplined as well."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Yes, there would be serious problems in the future for us," Koizumi said. Of course he would make it all about himself.

I tried to transmit as much disdain through my eyes as possible, but I don't know if it came across in the dark.

"So, with that," he said.

I looked up at Nagato. Her face was as expressionless as ever.

I did my best to project my thoughts to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she could read minds, although she has never shown any outward evidence of it before. Please Nagato, I don't want to forget. I don't want to go through high school without worrying that some supernatural entity is going to kill me and all my friends. I want to know everything will work out- I'll get into college, the world won't end, I won't get fat.

I don't want to be the only one who doesn't know what's going on, and what's going to happen. Now I understand how future Haruhi felt. Spending all this time with people who know more than you, but in her case not even realizing it. Being out of the loop, in the dark. I didn't mind it before, but know that I know I don't want it to go away again.

I don't want to go back to being boring old normal Kyon.

If Nagato could hear me, she didn't show it. Her hands started faintly glowing, and a slight pressure began building up in my head.

I started fading out. Suddenly, I heard Nagato's quiet voice, but I could tell she wasn't speaking out loud. It was in my head. It sounded kind of distant, but I could just make out what she was saying.

"Unavoidable circumstances."

Then, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Next chapter is the last one! I'd love any feedback you can give. <strong>


End file.
